naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrival of a New Enemy
Arrival of a New Enemy is the first chapter of the Naruto, One Piece and Fairy Tail FanFiction Crossover Series. Profile *'Airdate': 07 January, 2017 *'Chapter': 01 *'Next Chapter': How It All Started: Part One Summary It is a new day in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Skies are blue, leaves and grasses are green, the air is warm, and the villagers are living peacefully, ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War two months ago. Even the village's young shinobi are becoming stronger. Sakura has continue to grow stronger under Tsunade's tutelage, Shikamaru's leadership skills have grown diligently alongside his team and others he can work with, Team 8 continues to enhance in strength, especially Hinata Hyuga, who continues to grow in rapid development. Team Guy also continues to get even stronger (with its' members now only Lee, Tenten, and Guy since Neji died during the war). Sai is become more emotional and begun to hang out with his friends a little more often. The villages of the newly-formed Allied Shinobi Forces (which includes Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and the samurai of the Land of Iron) continue to offer assistance to the village when needed, and most importantly, the Hero of the Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki continues to train intensely everyday, so he can defeat Madara and Obito once and for all (in which both have survived and fled in hiding), and help Sasuke, who is still a criminal but forgiven by the villages after he formally apologized to them, find his way and come back to Konoha. Although, lately, he has gotten a bit of a tendency to overdo his determination, for he constantly hassles Tsunade about leaving the village to look for the dreaded Uchiha's whereabouts. The silence is about to be broken yet again... "Whaddya mean I can't go?!" Naruto is yet again furious for Tsunade for denying him permission to look for Madara or Obito. "I've told you time and time again! We haven't got clues to where Madara is hiding yet!" "We won't know if we don't look, right?!" "For the last time, NO!" Their eyes soon glared within each other so intense, one could even see jolts of electricity running through their eyes. "Come on Grandma Tsunade, I've got nothing else to do and can't even train with Octopops since he's off somewhere running his music, plus the only thing I've been doing is chores around the village and going on easy pickin' missions for the last three weeks!" "Then find someone ELSE to train with! I'll be sure that you would come up with something if you put you're mind to it." Naruto growled very angrily, and then sorely admit defeat. "Fine!" He then stormed off in the opposite direction. Tsunade then returned to her new office and let out a big sigh. "I'm not sure how that big shot who won the Fourth Shinobi War could even POSSIBLY inherit my position as Hokage someday." She thought this to herself as her assistant, Shizune brought in daily reports. "Still... Minato did have high hopes for him..." she continued as she signed her paperwork, "but he's just so damn stubborn and headstrong without thinking things through..." Meanwhile, Naruto still grew frustrated about her decision. He did consider that she was looking out for the best of the inhabitants and shinobi of Konoha, but naturally, he was too hardheaded to take her words to heart. So he decided to find some of his closest friends, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee, and headed over to the pond to train. Back at Tsunade's office, there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said, and behind it was Iruka Umino, who just finished filling out a reconnaissance report. "Ah Iruka. Back from your daily report, I see." "Lady Tsunade, in my research, I could not come up with any new information about Madara's whereabouts nor Sasuke's." Iruka spoke. "That is unfortunate." Tsunade said. "Naruto wouldn't be happy about that." "I did notice that he is still concerned for Sasuke ever since they've been close while teaching under Kakashi." "That is why" she said with deep concern, "he won't stop till there's something out there that he wants to explore..." ""Although..." Iruka replied, remembering the fruits of his mission. "Although what?" "I did find something in my scouting mission..." Iruka seemed unsure upon this remark. "Well, let's hear it!" Tsunade resorted with interest for this discovery. "I saw.." he began, "well..." Iruka continued to show uncertainty. "I'm not entirely sure how to put this into words, but..." "Out With It!" "A gigantic metal fortress about fifty meters off the outskirts of the village..." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "It is flying, by the way... I know it sounds crazy, but that was the result of our recon." Iruka explained. "Indeed..." Tsunade replied with both disbelief, and great interest. "You are dismissed." "Thank You." As Iruka made his exit, Tsunade returned to her daily duties, and did seem rather interested by this 'flying fortress' and 'three of those flying aircraft carriers' that Iruka mentioned. Back at the training grounds, Naruto had only little luck getting good sparring partners. Sai was on a date with Ino and wanted to learn about romance, Shikamaru had to take Choji to the hospital, since he got indigestion, once again, so the best he could find were Kiba and Lee, and even Akamaru, who are always looking forward a fight. "Okay!" Naruto shouted with great passion and ambition, signaling for their training to begin, "You guys ready for this?!" "No Sweat!" Kiba replied, "Akamaru and I are always looking for a fight with you, Naruto!" "Bark, Bark!" Akamaru continued as the dog was carrying his master on his back like a horse. "Same here!" concluded Lee, positioning himself in his standard Taijutsu stance, "for while I am within the Springtime of my youth, nothing will stop us from doing this training session!" "These guys are just full of spirit and energy as always," Naruto thought to himself, "they may not be Sasuke, but at least I can get a good time from them." They stood in position in their battle stances for about six seconds before Naruto broke the silence with... "BEGIN!" Then Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru leapt behind themselves into the bushes and trees, using their high-speed ninja movements, leaving Lee to stand in the field alone, waiting for one of his challengers to make a move. As the wind blew, Lee reached into the pouch on his waist, and pulled out two Kunai, steadying himself for an attack. The wind blew some more, and then, he heard some rustling in the trees to his right, He threw one of his Kunai over it, forcing Kiba to come out of hiding and charge towards Lee. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!" Kiba shouted and got upon all four of his limbs, hencing the Jutsu name, and started running towards Lee like a dog. Kiba leapt at Lee and prepared to punch, with him blocking his left arm and counterattacked by kicking. Kiba was hit, but rebounded with the log post right behind him, and leapt back at him. Then, another Kunai came from a tree to their left rear, which Kiba blocked by swiping at it with his sharp "claws." Then Naruto leapt from the tree he was hiding and threw three more Kunai at them, which forced them both out of their close-combat battle. The third Kunai went to the tree Kiba was hiding, and Akamaru leapt from there, then as he ran towards his Kiba and let his master jump on his back. "Man Beast Clone!" Akamaru then transformed into a splitting image of Kiba, and the two made their separate paths, One Kiba towards Lee, and the other towards Naruto. The Kiba coming towards Naruto suddenly makes a swiping gesture with his left claw, but Naruto was too late to block the attack, and his claws cut right through his body, until, "POOF" Naruto disappeared, for what Kiba attacked was a Shadow Clone. Then, three more Narutos leapt from the same tree all together, each taking out a hidden kunai with a spring-loaded wire up the sleeve of his jacket, and proceeded to engage him into close combat. They all ambushed him with their hidden kunai, but Kiba, being quick on his feet, managed to dodge most of them and counterattack the others, with punches and kicks at his three opponents. Lee was able to hold his own against the other Kiba, who both proceeded to continue in his techniques. Kiba punched Lee, who reacted with a quick block, and countered with a "Dynamic Entry" kick, which Kiba was able to grab in time, and threw upwards, making Lee do a spinning motion, and landed on the ground with his hands, and leapt back up to do a charging "Leaf Hurricane" spinning kick towards his opponents, which Kiba was able to block, before ducking under the last attack and reacted with a swift uppercut, which went threw Lee's kick and hit him upon the chin. Meanwhile, in the near distance, someone appears to be watching the young shinobis' progress, as if from a computer screen. "It looks like you were right, Doctor." A female voice spoke. "Indeed he was," another said, "just like he is about everything." "Like the ladies say," a man dressed like a butler said, "he is quite the boy to imagined, sir." "I am flattered by your compliments, my friends." said the voice of a middle-aged man who sat in the main seat of the ship's cockpit, while the two girls sat beside him and the butler behind. Their appearance was indistinguishable since the room was concealed in shadow. "We shall see to it that this young boy's power is contained where it won't harm anyone." He focused his screen upon Naruto, who wasn't using his shadow clones anymore. "But Doctor," the girl on the right responded with disarray, "what if they show up to ruin your plans?" "Yes," the other said in consideration, "they will attempt to spoil your benevolence this time." "Indeed they ''will." said the butler. The man in center cracked his right knuckle and said, "Well, don't you worry in the slightest, ladies and gentleman!" Then he stood up and pointed his finger forward in great ambition, "Because if they do come, I've got my robot army to stall them down a little!" The two girls and the other man looked forward and nodded in agreement. "That's a relief," All three said in unison, "You sure are brilliant, Doctor." The four of them laughed and accelerated their ship forward, even closer to those training grounds than they were earlier. "Well," Kiba took a deep breath and rubbed the sweat off his face with his left wrist in slight exhaustion. "I think we've done enough training for today." "Bark, Bark!" Akamaru replied. "Awwwwwww!" Naruto whined, "But I was just gettin' warmed up! C'mon, Kiba, how 'bout one more round? I can handle it! Believe It! Kiba sighed and stretched his body, clearly brushing off the challenge, earning him a dirty look, which Naruto responded with a temper with one vein popping from his left cheek. "Kiba's right, Naruto." Lee replied, who was equally exhausted as his friend. "We must conserve our strength for future challenges." He brought his hand out to Naruto as if to shake it, calling a stalemate. "After all, it's not as if no one will attack us right away." Naruto sighed, and by shaking Lee's hand, finally admitting defeat. "Yea, I guess you're right". He gave a large, silly grin. "C'mon, Bushy Brows. I could really go for some Ichiraku Ramen right about now." Knowing that he's getting hungry and loves to eat his favorite food. "Me too!" Kiba said, "Bark, Bark!" Akamaru replied, sticking his tongue out in a pant, earning him a pat on the head from Kiba, as he was ridding his dog again. Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard, and Kiba raised an eyebrow in response. "Wow, Naruto, you must be more hungrier than I thought..." he said as though it was obvious. "That wasn't me." Naruto said, feeling suspicious. "It really wasn't him, Kiba," Lee replied, "I could feel the sound from my feet..." The rumbling soon caused the area to shake, strong enough that the three shinobi and the dog almost fell to the ground, but stood firm, thanks to their chakra control surrounding on their feet. Suddenly, Naruto pointed out to the distance, saying "Look!" signaling what caused the shaking, and out from the distance, yet not too far tress, was a gigantic, mechanical flagship rose from them. The giant ship was indeed large, but also has large panels that functioned like sails, a tower which was presumably where the pilot's station would be, and seemed to be colored either crimson or maroon, with several gold, silver, and bronze colorations. It had large panels on its sides, which almost looks like wings, and on them was a symbol that seemed to be shaped like a person's face with circular round eyes with red irises, a well-balanced nose, and a large mustache that proceeds past both faces. "This is bad." Kiba said, and Akamaru whimpered in response. "Come on," Lee said, "We've got to tell Lady Hokage about this." "Wow...!" Naruto said in awe of this sight. "That looks awesome! Let's go check it out!" "NARUTO!" both Kiba and Lee said in unison, as well as Akamaru barking in that same rhythm, followed by the two of them (since Kiba got off his pet) grabbing him on the shoulders and dragging him. Back in Konoha, Tsunade takes her time to enjoy a nice hot, spa bath and some sake to drown her cares away. "Ahhhh..." she said as she sunk deeper into the hot springs. "There's nothing like a good relaxation in the hot springs to carry away my worries and cares". Then she pulled out her beloved bottle of sake to drink to her heart's content. "And where would I be without you, my dear precious?" As she took a sip, she began to lose herself in though. "''Those ships Iruka told me about has gotten me curious... It couldn't been Orochimaru... such prowess is beyond even him since he's gone rogue again... Or even the Akatsuki since all of their members are dead and the organization is defeated..." she then shrugged and shook it off. "Oh, what am I to worry about? she said as she took another sip. "Such a thing couldn't possibly come this far... or even exists.. could it?" she then looked back into the clouds, still lost in curiosity about the report she got. "GRANDMA TSUNADE!" shouted a familiar knuckle-headed shinobi in the background causing her to slightly panic. Suddenly, he opened the door to the Women's spa, with Kiba, Akamaru, and Lee following behind. "Lady Tsunade, there's something you gotta-" Kiba started, but was quickly overcome by seeing her nude figure in the spa with Naruto and Lee. Suddenly, it was completely silent. Tsunade looked at the one Genin and two Chunin and Vise Versa. Tsunade was blushing from embarrassment from being seen nuded by men. But they were still adolescents. The three kids were ogling the sight of Tsunade nude within a hot spring, and slowly dropped their faces to Tsunade's large breasts, which were floating in the water. Naruto was stunned, Kiba was smiling slightly and his eyes rolled back, and Lee started to twitch. The three starred for just five seconds, before Tsunade began to frustrate, and then loudly shout, "NARUTO!" causing Naruto to panic and his eyes rolling back, Kiba to get a nose bleed before passing out Lee to twitch in many places, as if he was dancing, while having a blank stare of embarrassment. "WHAT have I told you about KNOCKING FIRST?!"" She then began to throw large chunks of rocks and other things at the three, forcing them to run away. "How would you idiots like it if I showed up to you while you're naked in a hot spring, huh?!" As the three ran, they apologized a dozen times, while debris was still hitting them upside their heads. Fifteen Minutes later, Tsunade now dried off, fully clothed, and properly prepared to listen to their emergency situation. Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, and Guy were waiting outside her office so they could deal the punishment to their respective students for their inconvenient and rude intrusion (mostly Yamato who knows how to scare Naruto with his methods). "Alright, you three," she said with frustration and intrigue, "This better be good this time." "Alight!" Naruto began, "So there we were, the three of us and Akamaru were training in the fields near Area 3. Naruto's explanation seems to be explaining an arrogant action story. "Kiba and I were fighting and he was gonna choke me in a headlock, but he took a Shadow Clone! Then I jumped out from a tree and I was gonna take him out with a HUGE Rasengan! But Bushy-Brows jumped out and-" "GET TO THE POINT!" Tsunade was extremely furious now. Kiba gulped and said, "You see Lady Hokage, what our idiotic comrade was trying to say," he said as Naruto shot a dirty look at Kiba for ruining his story, "is that while we were training, we felt a large rumbling, and some kind of giant...metal building with three smaller ones," Tsuande's anger suddenly became intrigued. "rose from the sky as though they were flying. Lee continued with, "Yes Ma'am! We suspect those objects might come to the village, so we came as quick as we can to warn you!" Tsunade then recalled Iruka's recon report from earlier this afternoon. "Lady Shizune told us you were in the hot springs, so that's how we were able to find you." Then a vein popped out onto her forehead in anger. "Oh, did she now?" she said in frustration about her assistant. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" she said. Then Shizune came into the doorway, followed by Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, and Guy, who were still not exactly happy about that little incident earlier. The three sensei's shot a look at their students and Yamato gave a very scary look with his old-fashioned, draconian methods, causing the three kids to drop sweat from the backsides of their heads and shivering with fear. "Ah, Shizune!" Tsunade said. "What a coincidence. I have a little bit of a bone or two to pick with you." "Can it wait?" Shizune pleaded, "We've got an extreme emergency on our hands." "What is it?" "Well, a large flying metal tower, or something seems to have appeared right outside the village." "What?! When did this happen?!" "Well, it's right outside the window behind you..." She pointed to the window behind them, and Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, and Kurenai rushed over to the window to see what it was. And indeed she was very right. The very same ship that the one Genin and two Chunin, as well as the older Chunin, Iruka saw had just entered the village. And without saying a word, the eight of them rushed out for a closer look, with Shizune tagging behind. It wasn't very peaceful outside the village, either. Within the Hyuga house, Hinata was overwhelmed by the spectacle with her younger sister. Sakura had to cut her medical routine short to view this discovery. At the Academy, Iruka was gathering the students inside the classroom to keep them safe. And as he did, Iruka recognized those ships from the very same one he saw from his scouting mission earlier. Many of the villagers came out to see it, regardless of whether it might be hostile or not. Konohamaru had to stay behind with his team under Iruka's orders to protect the children, much to his dismay. Shikamaru and Sai went out to see, while Ino (who had to cancel her date with Sai because of the commotion) was forced to stay and look after Choji, still stuck by his stomachache. Also, far outside the village, two certain spectators viewed this appearance. "So", the first one said to himself, "Looks like he's here, too..." The other one also said to himself, "About time, boy." The Hokage as well as the Jonin, their respective Genin and Chunin students, Yamato, and Shizune rushed out to see the giant airship that had parked above Konohagakure. Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, and Hinata ran into the scene as well to find out what's going on. "Kakashi Sensei, what's happening?" Sakura asked. "Take a look for yourself." Kakashi said as he pointed. Just as Kakashi pointed towards the four ships, a hatch on the giant metal one's underside opened and several, egg-shaped robots, egg-shaped fighters, as well as ladybug, bumblebee, and crab-shaped robots fell out from it and landed on the group surrounding Naruto. The robots prepared their weapons, which were mounted to their arms, and prepared as if to shoot them. Suddenly, Sakura looked up ad pointed for the rest to as well. A hovering vehicle floated in front to approach the Hokage's group. Sakura and Hinata were a bit frightened, and Kurenai shielded them in front. Naruto, Tsunade and the rest braced themselves for battle. Standing up from the vehicle was a man who wore a black long coat with red epaulettes on both shoulders and several silver clips, a black shirt and trousers, two different belts, one black with a silver buckle, the other just plain red, wrapped in two different angles, and black dress shoes. He seemed tall and muscular and has a bald-shaped head, dark eyes, tan colored skin, thick black eyebrows and a black goatee. He looked at Naruto and gave him a menacing smile, causing him to glare back. Behind him was a shorter man with combed back silver hair, green menacing eyes, pale skin, and wears a butler's suit with a purple tie, a gray vest and a special backpack that has two mechanical arms; one shaped like a small drill and the other is robotic with three finger-like human hands. Next to the front man were two teenage girls who wore a similar outfit to the other, a sweatshirt and short shorts, they seemed to have an emotionless look on their faces, save for an evil-looking smile, they wore white tennis shoes with black highlights and have long black hair with a ribbon tied on opposing sides of their heads. They looked as though they appear to be twins. "Who are you to enter are village?" Tsunade spoke, "State your business here!" "You should be bowing and begging for mercy," said the girl with the ribbon on the right side of her head. "Otherwise the doctor won't give you a very friendly checkup," said the opposite girl. "And it would be wise for you to treat the man with respect." said the butler. "It's a Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Fifth Hokage of Village Hidden in the Leaves". The man said and took a noble bow, as if to a queen. "My name is Dr. Klipse". "Alright then, Dr. Klipse," Tsunade replied with anger in her eye, "Why is your two arrivals in our village so important that you must place your vehicle above our fair town unannounced, and call your soldiers to prepare for an attack?" "I'm glad you asked, my dear." Klipse said, "I plan to take over this world." "Ha!" Tsunade scoffed, "And how do you plan to do that? The people you have at gunpoint here are highly skilled ninja, who can easily stand up to your machines. Why do you two think we should stand down?" "Quite simple actually." Klipse said, as he made a hand gesture, commanding the robots to turn around and point their weapons at the village. Everyone grasped in terror, and Tsunade and Naruto were even madder. "If you give something to us, then we won't reduce your village to smoldering rubble!" Klipse demanded. Tsunade glared at them and resorted with, "Name what it is, and I might consider giving it to you. Klipse smirked and the two girls and butler snickered. Klipse "Well, rather I should say 'someone' I want." Klipse said. Tsunade and the Jonin, as well as a certain orange-wearing Genin gasped in realization on what it was. Then Klipse pointed his finger at exactly who it was they required. Naruto. Naruto gasped at this, and clenched his teeth and fists at Klipse. "If this guy wants Naruto, it can be for one reason," Kurenai thought to herself, "To obtain the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox," Guy continued in thought, "and once those he get his hands on the Tailed Beast," Yamato thought as well as giving a deep worry, "he could unleash it upon the world and claim it for his own..." Kakashi finished the thoughtful expression. "Now if you don't mind, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto gasped, and thought "How does he know my name...?" Klipse made a finger gesture telling him to come towards him. "You will be coming with me." Naruto stood his ground, obviously not pleased by the idea of accompanying that pudgy dictator-to-be, and he felt a soft gentle on his shoulder. He looked up and Tsunade said "As Hokage of Konoha, it is my sworn duty to protect this village and everyone in it." Naruto smiled at her in forgiveness. Kurama, who is inside Naruto's body also silently said while sleeping, "Yes Naruto, as long as you have friends, you have nothing to fear." something he would say despite his pride. Naruto heard the beast's voice and silently said in his thought through telepathic link, "Thanks, Kurama." Tsunade later said, "You will not have Naruto, and..." Suddenly, the robots turned stiff and lowered their weapons, much to astonishment of Klipse, his lackey, and the two girls, then suddenly, the shinobi smirked, and disappeared into a cloud of smoke with the exception of Tsunade, Naruto, and Shikamaru, who used his "Shadow Net Jutsu" to restrain his them. "...You will not destroy our village." She grabbed Naruto and leapt away from Dr. Klipse's Hover-car. Shikamaru later released the jutsu and leapt to follow. "You little rats! You're not gonna get away with him!" Klipse hollered as he raised his hand and waved it. "ATTACK!" Then the robots began firing the machine guns mounted on their arms or bodies, destroying numerous objects and buildings in range. With a safe gathering, the battling shinobi quickly discussed their strategy. "Kurenai," Tsunade said, "You and the other girls get the villagers to a safe place." She nodded and they left. "Everyone else, defend the home you live in!" They nodded and left. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba and Lee confronted the robots surrounding Dr. Klipse, and their Jonin teachers take care of the others. Naruto made the hand signal for "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and became five different Narutos. Kiba gestured for "Man Beast Clone!" and turned Akamaru into himself. Lee, Sai, and Shikamaru also positioned themselves and prepared for battle. But then, Naruto felt a slight spark and breeze. Everyone else felt it as well, because it grew bigger and flared in a fire. A mystical fire. "Hey there, beardface," a voice spoke from the trees. "Sorry to be tardy from the party!" Another said. The two figures appeared from the trees and appear to be two teenage boys. One is well-built with black eyes, spiky salmon pink hair and wearing a black, one-sleeve coat with a collar and golden trim, with the left having a brown armband and the right completely exposed, only having a red strange tattoo and a black wristband, a brown belt around his waist, white baggy pants with black ties, black sandals and a white scaly scarf around his neck. The other was rather skinny with scruffy black hair, black eyes, a scar with two stitches under his left eye and wearing a red long sleeve open shirt, a yellow sash and a pair of blue short jeans, regular sandals, and a woven straw hat on his back with a string holding it in place on the front, also showing a large, X-shaped scar on his chest. Both have confident smirks on their faces. Dr. Klipse growled in complete anger of these figures. "You two!" he said. "Not them again!" the two girls and the butler shouted at the same time. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!" the pink haired teen replied. "We just thought we'd invite a few guests!" the straw hat-wearing teen hollered. They looked over into the distance, on the south, were nine figures walking from the forest into the open: a blond-haired girl with brown eyes carrying a whip and dressed in gothic clothing, a orange-haired girl with brown eyes and wearing a bikini and jeans, carrying a long cyan staff in her hands, a red-haired girl wearing armor that covers most of her upper body and carrying two swords, a blue cat with a green backpack and angelic wings on his back, a tall woman with long raven hair, blue eyes and wearing a violet V-neck jacket zipped to her visible cleavage and a long pink sarong, a skinny young man with curly black hair, tanned skin, a very long nose and wears baggy yellow trousers held by red suspenders, a man in a black suit with blond hair covering his right eye, while his left sported an eyebrow curled in a spiral, a blue-haired girl with dark blue eyes and wearing blue-colored clothing and a blue Russian hat with white fur and a yellow butterfly design on the side, and a large white dog, having golden-yellow eyes and only sporting a grey and white scarf around his neck. "Well, now that everyone's here," the scarf wearing teen started. "let the fun begin!" the straw hat teen said upon finishing the sentence, smartly. "Oh, we'll begin alright!" Klipse shouted gruffly, then made the same arm gesture as before, "ATTACK!" On that note, the robots fired more missiles and bullets, but this time at the two young men. They remained there, smirking. As explosions occurred, Klipse though he'd won and the Konoha-nin were shocked, but instead, the unexpected happened. As the smoke cleared, the former just swallowed the fire from the smoke while the latter just absorbed all the bullets fired at him and reflected them all at the robots, destroying them, leaving everyone except those who knew the two dumbfounded. Then, the two made their move, destroying many robots with just their firsts. "Well, I'm not gonna let the new guys have all the fun!" Naruto shouted with utmost confidence. "For once, I agree with Naruto !" Kiba said in response, and leapt at even more robots with "Tunneling Fang!" and spun at them with full force. Naruto and his clones were faced with even more robots. Exactly as many there were of himself. Naruto scoffed them, and threw a shuriken at each robot, hitting each target clan on, and leaping at them with a tremendous kick. They fell over and exploded. Sai wasn't having any problem either with the robots using his combat skills before pulling out his paint brush and scroll, drawing a picture with quick painting, made a hand sign gesture and calling out "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" and several dog-shaped painting constructs that destroyed the robots, though kind of used a little force on them. Sai sighed and said, "Maybe I should have been holding back a bit." Knowing that he's not very good at going easy on his enemies, since he's still trying to be a bit more emotional. "Leaf Rising Wind!" Lee was having less even less trouble than all the others, for these robots were easily brought to their knees by simple Taijutsu tactics. "Hmph!" he remarked, "These guys are hardly a challenge for me!" He later turned around, "Guy Sensei!" he called out to Guy, who easily finished a pack of robots and foot-soldiers himself. "How was my performance, Guy Sensei?" Guy gave him a thumbs-up gesture and said, "That the spirit, Lee! Keep up the good work and remember to this time give it 115%!" Lee saluted and said back, "I'll do you one better! I'll give it 130%!" Guy smiled. "The more the Merrier!" Yamato and Kakashi, who were watching this, simply sighed. Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy had no problem defeating the robots, which seemed to be coming at them relentlessly, without no end. Kakashi defeated twenty-three and Guy defeated twenty-four. "Well Kakashi," Guy smirked, "looks like I win in this contest!" Kakashi simply looked over his shoulder and said "Don't get too overconfident, Guy." Yamato was able to bind two robots with his "Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu!" using his right arm before using another Wood Style jutsu to bind and crush two more robots that were about to ambush Kakashi and Guy using his left arm. "These things just don't know when to give up!" he said, "Oh, and by the way, that makes twenty-eight for me." Guy groaned and Kakashi sighed. Shikamaru finished counting the robots surrounding him, and reached fifteen. He sighed and said "What a drag..." and used "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" to form a circle around himself, holding all eighteen in place with his shadows. "All you guys aren't even worth it, but, I've gotta do it anyway." He then used "Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" to unleash several tendrils around each shadow that caught each enemy after binding each one in those shadows, the robots exploded on contact. "I don't even know why that guy wants with Naruto of all people anyway,..." Naruto dispatched many of his clones, just as more robots appeared. The two young men made just as good work as everybody else fighting for the village, demolishing every single one with full force, save for the ones already being fought. "HEY!" Naruto called out to them, just as they were about to attack again, bringing them to a halt. "You two are awesome! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours? The other two boys were impressed by his valor, and smiled. "I'm Natsu!", "and I'm Luffy!" Just then a ladybug robot shot at them, but they easily avoided the shot, with the first generating fire from his fist and demolishing the aforementioned robot into pieces, then returning to Naruto and the second boy. "Natsu Dragneel!" "Monkey D. Luffy!" "Natsu, Luffy!" the blue cat flying around the battlefield. "There's a few coming at you at four o'clock!" As the cat said, there were at least a dozen coming towards them. "Ready?" Natsu said. "Yeah!" Luffy replied. Natsu held his breath and generated large amounts of fire in his mouth, while Luffy took a stance and his fists soon became black and shiny like metal. Naruto was impressed by their valor and said "Whoa...!" Natsu released a large amount of fire that took out at least eight in an explosion, as Luffy extended his fists back a few meters before pushing them forward with great speed that wiped out four at the same time. Upon the explosion of one of the robots that Luffy attacked, its' head flew towards an apartment that was destroyed by the missile blasts earlier, and careened into a crumbling wall, which caused it to crumble even more and fall above the area where Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, and many other innocent gathered. While the others screamed and braced for impact, Sakura was ready to protect the bystanders with her strength, but before she could hit the rubble, she closed her eyes as the falling rubble was destroyed before it could hit the ground, or innocents for that matter, by two unknown attacks. As they opened their eyes, standing in front of them were two figures. One is a rather muscular, and slightly older man with moss green hair, a scar on his left eye, and wears a green, open long robe with a red sash, black pants and boots, and wields three swords. The other was slightly shorter in his late teens with midnight black hair that covers the scar on his forehead, dark blue eyes, and is rather bare chested with a mark on his left pectoral and a cross scar on his right abdomen, but wears black jeans and dark brown shoes. The three-wielding swordsman turned around and asked the kunoichis, "Is this everybody?" "I think there may be still more out there!" Kurenai responded. The shirtless man smiled and turned back, saying, "Don't even worry about it. I bet Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Chopper, Franky and Brook are taking care of it right now." Right on cue, a young girl's voice called out, "Gray!" to which the stripper replied, "Speak of the evil." Then eight figures, followed by even more civilians approached them. One was a small girl with blue hair tied in two pigtails styled like cat ears and brown eyes, and was wearing a green dress with different colors on the triangle top, yellow bicep bands and red sandals. Flying next to her is a white cat with a red ribbon on its tail and wears a red dress. The third was a young boy who is surprisingly well-built and handsome, has dark purple hair, black eyes and wears an open red jacket, a white sash, green shorts, brown boots, and wears an orange scarf around his neck. The fifth is an anthropomorphic reindeer (or raccoon dog) that is no smaller than a toddler, was covered in light brown fur and had a pair of small antlers on the side of his head, and a little blue nose. The last two were very tall, one is big and really square. He had huge, round, red shoulders and big turquoise rectangular arms with a blue star on each elbow. His hair was buzz cut, wore black sunglasses above his metal nose, and was wearing only an open Hawaiian shirt and a red speedo; the other's appearance was very scary that made the women jump a bit: a tall and very skinny, skeleton with a huge round afro, which sported a large tan hat with a golden crown, and is dressed like a rockstar from the 70's. "We've brought more villagers!" Wendy said. "And don't worry, they're safe and unharmed." said Chopper. "Okay, everybody! Get in here!" Franky said loud and clear, and the villagers went in the safe area. "I shall protect you with my life!" Brook said, "Even though I don't have a life. Yohohohoho!" "Would that be everybody, now?" Carla asked. "That's everybody!" Romeo replied. "Now just let Luffy, Natsu and the rest of us take care of this!" said Zoro. Sakura was rather confused, and asked, "Um, who's Luffy and Natsu?" Before either Zoro or Gray could answer, Hinata shrieked and pointed to several robots ambushing Zoro and Gray. Then, various kunai, shuriken, and other such weapons flew in their direction. "Rising Dragon Control!" shouted Tenten as two, pink chakra-fiery dragons circled around herself, forming into two spiraling scrolls, giving them the full force of various metal weapons and leaving them as piles of metal scrap. Then, she leapt over and said, "Whew! Well, we're making fast work of these clowns with no problem!" The kunoichi gave a remark of relief and thankfulness. "By the way," she said, "I don't remember Lady Tsunade investing in a zoo or having naked guys in the village...?" Chopper was annoyed by that comment. "Hey, do I look like some caged animal to you?" Gray on the other hand, looked down and noticed he didn't have a shirt on and gasped. The blue-haired woman named Juvia, and the raven one behind her named Robin, were surrounded by twenty robots. "You ready?" Juvia asked. "Absolutely." Robin replied. With their plan of action set, Juvia summoned a large column of water from the ground that wiped out at least ten of them, while Robin crossed her arms and sprouted several dozen arms that immobilized the remaining ten before clutching her fists, breaking many the arms grabbed. Seeing this, both Zoro and Gray just smirked and thought at the same time, "That's my girl." The blond, swirly eyed man named Sanji, attacked many robots... with just his kicks, demolishing them. "These robots are hardly worth my time." he said, and took out a cigarette and lighter, and began to smoke in his victory. Kakashi was later helped by the scarlet woman and said to her with a thankful expression, "I don't know how you are? But you are sure quite a big help protecting our village." The woman named Erza, smiled and said, "It's my job as a Fairy Tail Mage to protect the innocent no matter what." and laid waste to more robots with her sword. "This lady might be not be so bad." Kakashi thought as he was impressed by Erza's sword skills. Shikamaru and Sai were surrounded by even more robots, which was a real drag. Shikamaru gave a sigh and thought, "Man, there's no end to this..." Then, one robot was about to shoot him, but made a large jolt, before aiming its weapon at the other robots and even the soldiers. It began shooting others, much to his confusion. Shikamaru and Sai were confused as well, but quickly realized the force at work, "Ino." Shikamaru said. "I didn't know that she could use her technique on machines?" Sai thought questionably. When they were dispatched, more robots appeared and aimed their attacks at the Ino-bot. They all shot the bot down, leaving Shikamaru stunned and Sai shocked. "Comin' Through! Human Boulder!" came another voice, as a large red boulder rushed through. Shikamaru and Sai jumped out of Choji's way before he flattened the robots and blasted away the soldiers that attacked the one Ino controlled. Choji undid his Jutsu, and Ino rushed over to Sai and Shikamaru. "Good to see that you're all right." Shikamaru said. "Yeah, babe. You had me a bit worried." Sai said kindly. Ino said brashly, "Those bolt-brains and block-heads didn't even lay a scratch on me!" It's' true, since Ino released her "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" before the remaining robots shot it to death. Ino then gave Sai a wink and said romantically, "Oh Sai! I always knew you care about me!" This made Sai unintentionally blush. Shikamaru looked at this with a good smile, before he turned to Choji and said, "You look perfectly fine as always. Just glad that you made it!" Choji grinned and remarked, "I guess I am a quick healer as always!" He pulled a bag of BBQ potato chips out and started eating them. Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru laughed in unison. One robot Kiba and Akamaru were fighting quickly became covered in bugs, thanks to a certain Aburame clan member's "Parasitic Insect Jutsu!" "Glad you could make it!" Kiba said to Shino. "I couldn't just stand by while our village is being blown to bits, just after it was rebuilt." Shino replied nonchalantly as the robot dismantled under the pressure of his bugs. Suddenly, another group of robots came in and prepared to attack the two shinobi and the shinobi hound. "Green Star: Devil!" a voice from the distance spoke, as a small green ball shot to the ground, which grew into a large Venus flytrap that chomped all the robots. "Behind you!" Kiba shouted to him, as a few dozen robots were about to attack Usopp from behind. This was quickly done by the efforts of the orange girl swinging a chain of black lightning clouds, the blonde girl who used a golden key to summon a young man dressed in a black suit and his orange hair styled like a lion's; firing a light beam, and the white dog whose teeth hardened in black chomping his way through. Kia was dumbfounded, thinking, "Those girls are as scary as Sakura..." Shino stood there and Akamaru was awestruck by the large dog's power. "Nice work out their, Usopp!" the blonde said. "You too, Lucy, Nami and Blizzard!" he said. Blizzard barked in agreement. "Who are you guys?" Kiba asked demandingly, while Shino agreed with, "We acknowledge your skills and grateful for your assistance, but some of you are strange people and the rest of them are just humans with special powers. Why would you all help us?" The blue cat appeared next to him on his wings and said, "Once Klipse is finished, we'll tell you the whole story." "Doctor..." panicked the girl on the right of Dr. Klipse, "these pests are making very quick work of you're kind little robots!" "She's right," said the right, "Our robots are being manhandled!" Just as quickly, Natsu and Luffy each span though the last of the robots, and everyone, particularly the shinobi and Natsu and Luffy's companies walked up to Klipse's hover-car, and the expressions upon their faces weren't exactly happy with them. "Well, Klipse," Natsu said, "Looks like you've been beaten, again." "Ready to give up before you get another butt-kicking!" Luffy said with a confident attitude. "N-n-now Natsu and Luffy," the butler said in a panic, "Let's not get hasty... Master Klipse does have a good reason for this..." "Save it, Hargrave!" Sanji outburst, causing him and the twins to shudder back, while Klipse remained his "cool". "You come here", Kakashi explained, "openly announce your world domination plans, attempt to capture one of greatest and beloved shinobi, destroy almost half of our village, and you expect us to believe there's a good reason behind this?" "You got a lot of nerve if you think we'll forgive ya all that easily." Shikamaru threatened. "What's more," Erza said, holding her sword with a deadly glare in her eyes, "If you think you could actually get away from us, then you're so sadly mistaken!" "I think now would be a good time to regroup, Doctor!" the girls panicked. "Please, they all really mean business!" Hargrave agreed as well, "Indeed sir, we must pull back for now!" "I guess we'll retreat for now..." Klipse said with discomfort, but quickly shook his worry off and placed the usual smirk on his face. "You village fools win for now," he said with Hargrave and the girls aside him joined, "but know that once I see a plan, I will see to it that it comes to fruition." Then he pointed a finger at Naruto, "You won't escape me child!" He turned his hand to Luffy and Natsu, "and you won't stop me, Straw Hat and Salamander!" "I've had enough of you and your threats! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted forming only a single clone, which started forming Chakra upon his palm!" Let's get out of here!" shrieked the girls and Hargrave in unison. On that, Klipse ascended his Klipse-mobile to the hull of the ship. "Oh, you don't!" shouted Luffy. "You won't get away this time!" shouted Natsu as he called out to his blue cat with a whistle, who quickly came at a fast flight. "Happy, take Naruto up!" he said. "Aye, sir!" Happy replied and flew towards Naruto. "Naruto, grab on!" Naruto, who finished his ball, said "Right!" and let Happy fly him towards Klipse's hover car. In tandem, Natsu and Luffy followed with the former summoning flames to propel himself before generating flames on his right fist, while the latter slingshot to the air with his rubbery body, just enough to reach the Klipse-mobile at the same time, and combined "Rasengan!", "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!", and "Gum-Gum Pistol!" towards the hover-car, forcing it backward until it caused a massive explosion, but the impact sent all four flying towards the giant airship with Klipse shouting "I HATE THOSE BRATS!!!" The ships flew away, and everyone was saved. Naruto, Natsu, Happy and Luffy landed on the ground together. All four turned around, and looked at the villagers, first with a serious look upon their faces, which in ten seconds, turned into a heroic smile, thumbs up, and hands clapping, earning them great applause from their peers. "Well," said Natsu, to which Naruto, Happy and Luffy look at him with concern. "Klipse's right. He's not gonna give up anytime soon, so we'll all be stuck here for a while." Naruto smiled as Natsu and Luffy gave him a thumbs up. "This feels like the beginning of a whole new adventure! I'm all fired up now!" Luffy replied with a unique laugh and grinned, "Shishishi!" Happy said "Aye!", with excitement. Naruto smiled back and said, "I'm lookin' forward to it all! Believe It!" Category:Chapters